


Short & Sweet

by RAW_SYNTH3TICA



Series: Twilight PWPs [1]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingering, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:05:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAW_SYNTH3TICA/pseuds/RAW_SYNTH3TICA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of oceanside fun with two vampires & a shapeshifting newly-turned vampire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short & Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> ALL IS FICTIONAL & NOT MINE!  
> enjoy~!
> 
> ...for FFnet's Est6661.

_I can’t believe how greatly my family accepted Jacob, with me it was like twenty questions from Carlisle. My name, age, birthplace, father’s name, mother’s name, talents, habits, so on so fourth… But with the reservation kid, it was Nothing. It was like… I don’t know, like he belonged here all along… He came ragged and torn to our place several weeks ago, bloodied and beat, no one asked questions, he collapsed on the carpet, he stained it red. I didn’t know why he even came to our place when we’ve been steering clear of the treaty grounds. Who Ever the Hell said that they, the werewolves, can come tromping into our house when we don’t so much as breathe on their territory? Sometimes, those freaking lines we agreed to, piss me off! Jacob was checked over by my dad, step, adoptive, whatever, he’s my dad, Carlisle. After a once over, my dad found that he’s been bitten, lucky asshole, he didn’t even have pains that lasted for damn near a week. The pussy only suffered two or one and a half days, lucky shit! Since then, he’s been always coming over to our place to hang, laughing or telling jokes about the lies he made up to his father about why he was so pale or why he had gold eyes, coward. Funny, he flirted more with Bella and hung out with My brother, and stole My little sister, Alice, to his ‘Alpha-charm…’ Pf. How full of yourself can you really be? Then he goes into my room without asking and listens to My music, he Deliberately flips through my CDs when I‘m not there, but when I am, he and Emmett walk in unannounced. Only Bella and I go up there and listen. Sure, music is music, but it’s the precautions that I take and Trust involved in bringing Miss Swan up there to be alone with me. I take her there to just be me, her, and the dead composers I invite. Yeah, I hate him and all, but I hate him more when he’s hanging out with Emmett. Emmett and I have nothing in common whatsoever, maybe except teasing Bella once in a while to get a rise out of her, but I can’t stand them talking about something I don’t know about. A Lot of things I don’t know jack about! I hate being left out. I made that pretty clear talking to Emmett several days ago, and it’s like he doesn’t hear me, he doesn’t so much as nod or look at me when I talk to him, the words go into one ear and come out the other. His thoughts just linger on activates with Jacob the next day. He thinks about crap to fix, food to hunt, and other things…With Jacob! The freaking cow, some days I just want to go to a Cliffside and scream ‘Emmett’s a stupid Ox, and Jacob’s a pug Ugly Rat!’ I want to jump off with those last words leaving me.  
I’d be telling a lie though._

 

Edward lay in his room, never ending rain gently running down the windows, his eyes lay closed as his body spread on the white lounge chair, peacefully facing the glass walls that allowed his view of the forest pines. He lay with tiny earphones connecting him to Beethoven’s piano, as if he resurrected the dead maestro and had a personal recital played just for him. Symphony Number 9 Scherzo played, the beautifully tumbling violins and woodwinds so lightly highlighted by a booming drum cut him off from two visitors who shoved through the front door, the quick plucking strings went in tune with the pair of footsteps, then a loud crash made his eyes fly open. 

He took off his earphones and gold eyes darted to his own bedroom door, “Don‘t you Knock?” 

Emmett and Jacob looked to each other, both hysterically grinning at Edward’s annoyance. 

“What‘re you listening to?” the hybrid looked to the still playing stereo and thousands of CDs. 

“No-.” Too late, he unplugged the earphone jack as the maestro mindlessly conducted through the amplified speakers, “-don‘t.” 

“We‘ve been trying to call you for a while,” said Emmett sitting on the edge of the pristine furniture. 

“What‘re you doing here Alone?” Jacob said, leaning against the shelf, pulling out a plastic case and examining the track list and composers. 

“Waiting for Bella,” Edward simply answered, gently rolling the earphones up and putting them aside. 

“You’re lying,” the taller vampire said catching the tossed CD case and looking over the cover. 

“Shows what you know,” the smaller lay back, folding his fingers under his head. 

Emmett tossed the CD back to Jacob as the newly turned spoke, “We were wondering if you‘d like to go cliff diving with us.” 

“You and Emmett?” Edward got up on his elbows, staring at the two, “Right.” 

“C‘mon, it‘ll be…” the younger half-vampire paused to search for the right word, “…stimulating.” 

“Says the pussy whose afraid of Sam,” the smaller sarcastically stated. 

“What‘re you taking about? We‘re the best of friends,” the hybrid leered with a smile. 

“I‘m Waiting For Bella,” the reclining immortal informed. 

“She’s With Mike Newton,” Emmett said as a matter of factly. 

 

 _No, she wouldn’t do that…She wouldn’t try…She told me she loves me…Bella… Does she love me?_

 

“She‘d never do that to me,” Edward laid his arms over his chest. 

“Suit yourself, we‘re off to La Push with or without you,” Jacob rose and lingered at the door. 

“Okay, we‘re leaving the Scared old elephant,” Emmett followed suit and stood by the hybrid. 

“Who‘re you calling ‘scared’?” the smaller defensively questioned, pride hurt. 

“The sissy, that‘s who,” the half-vampire said, walking out with the larger vampire. 

“We‘re taking my car,” Edward got up and pushed the pair out of his way from the doorway. 

They wordlessly snickered as Edward took the car keys and drove them to La Push. The two followed him out of the car and quickly began to strip, the smaller vampire watched, strangely they had no though about the water’s rising tides, as a matter of fact, they had no thought at all, no thought about anything. He leisurely pulled off his t-shirt and unbuttoned his jeans, he kicked off his shoes and waded into the cool water with his boxers. 

His gold eyes glanced back to the two, “You guys coming or not?” 

“We‘ll be coming all right,” said Jacob with a slight hint at innuendo, he scoffed and went deeper into the pooling swells of water. The swishes greeted him with the light scent of salt and forest greens, he waded deeper and lost himself in the sensation of cool, almost freezing ocean water. The two splashes behind him alerted his senses from the easing tranquility he almost achieved, a disappointed huff wheezed through his nose. 

 

 _Those two idiots._

 

Met with the oddest looks, he tried his hardest to pry past a mental barrier, to no avail he asked, “Am I too short to be here?” 

“No,” came Emmett’s answer, the full vampire licked the set of full rosy lips. 

“We just want to play with you,” Jacob huskily said wading silently through the waves. 

“Play. Marco Polo?” Edward asked. 

“Something much better than that,” Emmett advanced through the water, also, alongside the half-vampire. 

“Whatever, I‘m going,” the smaller made a move to leave. 

“Stay,” Jacob pulled the thinner body to his thicker one, long arms securely at the bands of his underwear and pulling down the nearly non-existent fabric ever so slowly, Emmett appeared from behind equally hard erection rubbing the smooth inner crevice of his boxers, teasingly nudging at the untouched area, the cold head reached partway up his back and pressed thickly between his cheeks. His eyes widened to the realization that they both grinded against him, naked. 

“Stay…” echoed Emmett, his breath puffing hotly against his ear, lips a touch away, the vampire reached forward behind his slim back, lightly circling the stiffening pale pink nubs with his index fingers, Edward drew in a shaky breath, the fingers roughly pinched him, and slowly rolled, then lightly pulled, forcing his chest forward and ass backward to the heavy thickness. 

Edward stood in the cool sloshing thigh-deep water, cold licking up and down his shivering thighs, water droplets running down his legs, not quite touching his aching areas, but coming all too closely as Jacob stood pressing his stiffness to the smaller slim body and Emmett pressed firmly from behind. He sighed feeling the shape shifter roughly tugging the copper tufts behind his head and pressing their lips together into a yearning kiss, Jacob, without further ado, invaded his mouth with a forceful wet tongue tip, sweeping heavily over his, the larger vampire nibbled teasingly at the nearly white neck with his teeth and glazed lingeringly over the graceful nape. 

“So fucking Sexy.” 

A single jolt knocked Edward off his feet, knees going weak, Jacob and Emmett quickly closed in harder to his thin form, he gasped and whimpered, feeling two of the half-vampire’s hands slide possessively around his hips and pausing at his equally clasping and relaxing nether cheeks, the long sinuous fingers wedged between Emmett’s hardness and pulled the soft half-spheres apart, he moaned deeply from his lungs, one pale hand going to the hybrid’s muscled shoulder and the other curling behind to grasp his immortal brother’s neck, a long wet digit slid in as Emmett began to slowly kiss down to the curve in his spine, then lick to the end of his randomly jumping shoulder blades, gradually adding his teeth again, the full vampire’s mouth nibbled and bit lower on his shivering skin to the tiny, finger invaded pucker. 

The immortal’s talented tongue first lazily glossed at the top around the crescent angled opening, a large cool hand reached from the aching pale nubs of skin and swept quickly from the water, cupped his full testicles and the neglected hardness pressed to the hybrid‘s thigh. Edward gasped, Jacob quickly silenced him with a deeper vicious kiss, their teeth touching once in a while as their tongues winded around one another and caressed. The slippery tongue behind him continued to gloss around and around his spread opening, the same pair of hands tugged his rigid dick none too gently, he whimpered against the half-immortal‘s mouth, the lips tapered back leaving his lips gasping and whimpering in it’s absence, Jacob’s long hard body abandoning his heaving chest and stomach, a series of roughly scraping kisses cut their way down his chest from his collarbone, he fell forward on Jacob’s sinuous shoulders and leaned back into the thick tongue as the other’s fingers continued to pry him open wider. 

The hybrid’s mouth suddenly enclosed around his pulsing flesh, soft lips, hard suction and organ lapping at his slit, he tossed up the hand he had on Jacob and bit down hard on his palm, Emmett slid his tongue into the constantly squeezing hole, Edward tensed and threw his head back into a long loud cry, as if he were howling. Wet swathing weather batted down on them, he seized to the new wave erupting from the hybrid’s mouth, thrumming up into his legs and pooling, near, so near to finishing. 

Edward felt the insistent tug beginning at his gently cupped testicles and ending at the tip where, the hybrid pulled, licked and laved back down to the base as his body swung from Jacob’s mouth, to Emmett’s tongue and back again, two more fingers slid in as the thick wetness delved into his opening, his lower muscles clamped down on the lapping slide, only to feel the hands and fingers interfere with him closing completely, the large hands pulled at his wrenching sacs, another course burned through his stomach and prickled the top of his skin, the bronze hands tore him open as he began closing around the vampire’s thrusting tongue, his chest muscles clenched through the oncoming waves. 

The wet lips slid perfectly to the throbbing tip and pressured around his length as the same lips sunk around his base. The tanned hands on his ass squeezed deliciously around his firm globes as Emmett sucked, slurped and began lightly gnashing with his teeth on the two mound of flesh, heat paths trailed from the scraping teeth, starting from his wetted center and outward toward Jacob’s wrists, heat radiated back and fourth on the orally abused areas, another long hard tug at his stiff organ made him writhe with a loud scream, and fall backwards into the short brown curls, his back tensed and hands went to both eager to please heads, urging one to suck and the other to dig deeper. 

He fell forward again, as both hands forced his legs wider apart and lower to their faces, Jacob pressed Edward’s cheeks apart while Emmett lovingly scooped deeper into the unusual wetness, the hybrid lifted both of Edward’s legs onto his shoulders as the larger immortal supported the thin body with his large hands on the pale hips, the smaller vampire moaned into the sprinkling rain. 

Orgasm closing and constricting around him in the blazing hold he forgot decades ago, his hips held in a bruising grip, tongue swirling around his mouth embedded cock, teeth softly scraping up and down his length, throat muscles squeezing in time to Emmett’s gentle invasions, Jacob shoved in another finger, a total of five and one wet muscle, the fingers kept him open from the inhuman spasms that might have stopped the thick wet appendage from it’s work. 

Edward cried out as the quick hot flash of climax drained him of strength, he powerlessly fell forward, head hanging from Jacob’s wide shoulder blades and ass in the air, completely opened wide and relaxed to Emmett’s mouth, the two larger immortals took the smaller to the beach and laid him on his fours, he gasped incoherently as the hybrid shoved in and started up a brutal rhythm, Edward screamed, which quickly turned to a long drawn moan, throat raw from yelling and gasping already, the hardness swelled instantly and filled him beyond his capacity of ‘normal.’ 

Emmett slid his thumb into the sweetly opened mouth, dragging the teeth apart, the larger leaned in and licked around the panting O shaped orifice, he licked the sweetly withdrawn tongue and beckoned it to his. Edward complied and tasted himself on the thick wetness. Shyly sampling his body on his brother’s lips, his lips closed around the vampire’s lower lip, he sucked on the pillow-like softness so tenderly caressing his skin, another thrust from behind drew an open mouthed cry from him like a burst of light, he braced against the bruising force pounding into his back, his hind ring of muscle already stinging and aching for more. 

“Shh,” Emmett soothed, lips working around his bobbing adam’s apple, he tensed the cords of his neck as a teasing bite planted a light pinkness on his marble-like skin, it grew as the painful pushing came more frantic and aimed at a small ignition of sensitive nerves, he shook and collapsed as it struck him down a second time, the larger immortal pushed his hard-on into the moaning mouth and filled Edward, times two. 

The hard skin thrust in forward and back out with so much power, he had to still himself against both dominantly battling immortals, both throbbing erections filling one area as the other left to be shoved in harder, forcing itself past his lips and through his behind, he finally had enough sense to imitate Jacob’s sucking, he opened up quickly but gagged on the enormous appendage, unknowingly wringing a strained throaty moan from in front of him. One of his hands braced hard on a pale muscular thigh in front of his face, testing it’s strength, finding it solid enough to hold back the hard fast impalement he received, he felt his walls restrict and clutch at the long thickness endlessly pushing him into Emmett’s thigh and crotch, he moaned as the spot within felt as if it switched a button inside him. His knees went weak, Jacob licked his lips to the new vice-like grip forcing his thickness inward as he thrust and rejected him as he pulled out. 

The shape shifter’s lips collided with Emmett’s as Edward constricted on both ends the both of them, Jacob finished with a growl, the larger throatily groaned, the smaller ingested the thick saltiness, he whimpered through the come that splat wetly on the beach sand and on Emmett’s knees, the larger’s seed slid down his throat as the hybrid pulled out and dressed. 

 

_Days ago, I felt like I was alive. Jacob is no bother now, he and Emmett seem to have taken a liking in me and both love to spend some ‘recreational time’ at the La Push beaches…with me included. From now on, he’s welcome to just spend some time at the house. He’s also welcome into my room and body, whether if he was invited or not…_

**Author's Note:**

> this was my very first threesome slash-fic originally from 1-16-10, yea Long time ago. :3  
> & i tend to strongly emphisize how i Do Not read the 'Twilight' books, because it's too long & tedious, i've read only a few chapters from the First book, but went no further :P


End file.
